30 Things that Make Us Laugh and Cry
by PureWinter
Summary: 30 random words with matching very short stories. Pre-time skip, not in chronological order, just words and a little thought. Read and review!


Love:

A lot of things can be said about a crew of nine misfit people banded together. To the plain outsider one of them would be that the Straw-hat crew is crazy and reckless. Another is that they argue over the silliest things imaginable and hate each other's guts. But love is always hard to understand from the outside looking in.

Heart:

Sanji dances out on the deck with drinks and snacks for the ladies of the crew and Nami once again wonders how he can see with that heart in his eye.

Voice:

The boys start and leap into action: Sanji's for his shoes, Zoro for his ever present swords, Usopp for something to throw for a quick escape, Chopper for a hiding place, Franky rolls out of bed ready to beat the intruder to a pulp, and Luffy just laughs. It's only Brook singing them awake after all.

Class:

"Alright you morons! Listen up I need to know just how smart you idiots really are!" Nami shouts from the prow with a ruler in hand. The crew gathers, with some grumbling and cursing from a green haired swordsman.

"Don't you mean how dumb we really are?" Luffy asks from his seat on Sunny's head, scratching his head.

"Maybe a class would be more prudent, Navigator-san?" Nami doesn't quite know what to say or how hard she should hit her captain.

Lonesome:

At one time or another the members of the crew feels the gnaw of loneliness, but one time or another they all wonder onto the lively deck to find their crewmates chatting, singing and playing games. Lonesome is a word that was quickly erased from all their vocabularies when they joined the crew.

Sincere:

"Oi, here," Sanji shoves a bottle of sake into Zoro's bandaged hand. "Thanks for the save earlier, asshole." Zoro just shrugs like it's nothing.

Separate:

"Friends are two bodies with one soul." Robin reads the quote to her crew as they sit around the after dinner table.

"You mean nine, right Robin?" Robin smiles at the genuine question.

"Yes, I mean nine."

Smile:

It breaks Chopper's heart when Luffy and Usopp fight because what's worse than the storyteller not being there is the absent rubber smile that comforts them all so much.

Dance:

"Supa!" Franky bellows out of the blue. He starts an impromptu dance on the deck and he is soon joined by three happy younger pirates.

Laugh:

Luffy laughs his head off at every opportunity. Zoro laughs sometimes when he feels like it. Sanji chuckles to himself at his friends' antics. Chopper giggles and throws insults at his crew for complements they give him. Nami laughs when she gets money, but she laughs more when she sees that everyone is okay after a fight. Robin laughs when she sees everyone else laughing.

Joy:

Luffy sat on his favorite seat, on Merry's head. His legs looped so he wouldn't fall. And he just grinned his widest grin.

Cloud:

"Hey, what does that cloud look like Captain Usopp-sama?" Usopp blinked and looked over at the excited doctor.

"Kinda like you."

Chopper grins toothily. "You lying bastard!"

Above:

"I wonder what it looks like from above everything." Chopper asks as he, Luffy and Usopp lay on the deck with their hands making pillows behind their heads.

"I wouldn't want to see everything from above." Luffy states simply.

"Huh? Why not?" Usopp asks.

"Because I like it down here."

Dreams:

Shanks laughs at the little kid in front of him, not because he thinks he's funny anymore but because he's glad that this little boy will shoot for something great, something that most can only dream about. One Piece! For his dreams!

Panic:

Robin stiffens and her arms cross over her chest as she prepares to release her most powerful attack. Her shopping bags lay by her feet, forgotten. The deck is abandoned and she's the one that is late. Her family is gone and she feels something off about it. She has lost everything before and she's not willing to let everything go again.

"Surprise Robin!" Her arms drop to her sides and she smiles the biggest smile she thinks she's ever smiled. Her family would never leave her alone.

"No need to panic Nico Robin, it's just your birthday." Franky tells her as the crew crowds around her to hug and wish her happy birthday.

Sing:

"We need a musician!" Luffy says his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why do we need a shitty Musician?" Sanji asks as he sets more meat on the table.

"So we can sing! Duh!"

Scream:

Unearthly, is the only thing that can describe the way Luffy screams when the Marines take his little doctor and lock him a cold dark cell all alone for three days.

Bright:

"Ack, turn it off!" Usopp screams as he covers his burned retinas.

"Don't you like it Long nose-bro?" Franky asks flipping the switch on a huge spot light. "This way we can find the hammers in even the darkest storms! Isn't that super?" Usopp doesn't answer; he thinks he might be blind for a while.

Say:

"Say, where's Zoro?" Nami questions when she realizes that he hasn't been seen in a while.

"Probably sleeping," Sanji tells her offhandedly. Nami frowns.

"Who's calling me?" A grumpy voice demands when Zoro appears around a corner.

"I was just wondering where you were." Zoro grunts as he lifts a heavy weight with one arm while the other balances a sleeping Chopper.

"Do you have to say my name every other minute?"

"Would you rather me forget you exist?" Nami asks with raised eyebrow.

"Just saying," Zoro grumbles.

"I wouldn't want you disappear with all the money you owe me!

Zoro scowls.

Word:

"Pick a word and I'll tell a whole story about it!" Usopp brags to his audience of Luffy, Chopper and a sleeping Zoro.

"Poop," Luffy says picking his nose.

"Um, well there was this- No there was some- wait let me try again! See once a upon a time there happened to be this one- You know what, just pick something else!"

"How about booger?"

Usopp just throws up his hands in defeat. "I give up!"

Wishful:

"I want peace for a little shitty while!" Sanji almost screams.

"I want meat," Luffy states to his cook as though it's a new thing.

"You know Luffy; I've heard that if you close your eyes and count to one hundred that you'll get whatever you want!" Usopp tells the bored and hungry captain.

"Really?" Usopp sweats at Luffy's gullibility.

"I don't know, you should try!"

Luffy scrunches his features in a look of extreme concentration. "One, two, three,"

"You really think this is gonna work?" Sanji asks watching Luffy strain himself.

"Of course, this is my sure fire plan!"

"Darn it; was it twenty three or four I was on? I give up! I'll just keep bugging Sanji!" Sanji doesn't have the energy to glare at Usopp for giving him false hope. Ah well, wishful thinking never did work on Luffy.

Thinking:

Sanji sighs, another day finished and time for one more smoke before he sleeps. He takes a step toward the railing and spots Robin standing there already. Sanji's eye blooms into a heart and he dances over to her. "Robin-chwan," He practically sings to her.

"Ah, Cook-san, dinner was wonderful as always." She smiles gently at him. Sanji melts at her praise.

"I did my best for you my dear~"

"Cook-san, I was thinking."

Sanji's non-existent dog ears prick forward. "Yes?"

"Would you make me some coffee?" Sanji feels like the luckiest man alive.

Stomp

"Who left this hole in my deck?" Franky roars in rage. His first thought is Luffy, the damage master. But Luffy throws his hand up like a schoolboy.

"Sanji did it! He was kicking me and he stomped on my face and it left that hole!" The shoe print on Luffy's face is enough for Franky. Franky glares at Sanji from behind his sunglasses with enough menace that Sanji can feel it burning into his back.

March:

"Play us a song Brook!" Luffy calls to his skeleton musician.

"Yeah!" Chopper cries in joy.

"Ah for this fine March day a march is in order!" Brook plays and Luffy and Usopp start marching around like robots. Luffy bumps into Zoro and then decides that Zoro should wake up and starts marching in place _**on**_ Zoro. Zoro hates marches from then on.

Homage:

The crew was sober as they passed the graves.

"Robin, why do people put flowers on graves?" Chopper asked softly.

"To pay homage to the deceased, those who loved them will come and visit them with their favorite flowers."

"If I die will you come and put sakura on my grave?" The reindeer asked in all seriousness.

"Of course," Robin replied just as seriously.

Assemble:

Brook yawns and steps out on the deck to find everyone already there yawning but cheerful. Brook smiles even though he can't, skull joke! Brook pulls out his violin and starts to play a song to greet the new day with his assembled crew.

War:

"Burn that flag." The straw-hat crew doesn't flinch when their captain declares war on the World for Robin, because he would have for any of them.

Victory:

Nami smiles and rests her head against the wall. Alabasta is safe and Vivi is happy. The country is safe and so is her family. Victory never felt so sweet.

Black:

"Who the hell are you?" The crew yells when a man with short cut black hair and three swords climbs the ladder to the deck and starts to lay down for a nap.

"Me!" Zoro growls, rolling his eyes.

"I think he's lying," Sanji answers for an unneeded excuse to kick Zoro.

"It's Usopp's fault for dropping that can of oil on me, I can't get the shit out!"

Brick:

"Luffy, you see this brick?" Luffy nodded. "Tell me, how did this get in with my tangerine trees?" Luffy swallows.

"Um, well, you see Usopp and I were messing around in the kitchen and Sanji kicked us out and I hit Franky and he threw a brick at me, and I threw one back and then we started throwing them all over the place and one hit Zoro and Robin had to go inside and then Usopp told us to stop and then Franky said that it was really fun and then Chopper came out and told us that we weren't allowed to throw bricks because not everyone can be hit by them without getting a con-cuss-shin or something like that. I guess one just got in there somehow…"

Nami blinked at his story. She didn't ask him to repeat it. She just hit him over the head with the brick and tossed it into the sea.

So that's 30 words and things that they make me think of. I hope you liked them!

My friend gave me the random words, so I can't take credit for those. If you'd like to give me some words I might just write something else. Review if you liked it!

Pure-Winter signing off~


End file.
